


giddy up right there (in his mouth)

by haknyeonsmrjoo



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Canon Compliant, M/M, chanhee is a queen bitch, enjoy this boyz, juyeon is a pabo after cumming, quickie yas, whipped this out in a flash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haknyeonsmrjoo/pseuds/haknyeonsmrjoo
Summary: Juyeon and Chanhee channel their inner debonair when Chanhee gave Juyeon a blowjob while at work.





	giddy up right there (in his mouth)

With the way Juyeon locks eyes with New, the older knows his friend needs another “bonding” session with him.

 

He allows Juyeon to pull him to the nearest empty dressing room. They have been doing this for quite some time, but doing it while they’re at work is a first. They have never done this before, in this risky situation. They’re rookies first, horny humans second, and their image as clean-cut, well-mannered idols should not be tarnished on the accounts of them getting caught for a frisky deed, right in the center of the music industry: the M Countdown studios.

 

The younger locks the door behind him, putting his big hands on both of Chanhee’s shoulders. Chanhee looks at the massive hands on his shoulders, then to Juyeon’s face. God, he’s fucking thirsty.

 

“Hyung, please.”

 

His tone is dripping with desperation and lust, and what can a guy like Chanhee do? It’s not like he’s not good at giving blowjobs, but seeing how Juyeon badly wants it that he even crossed borders and pulled him out of their workspace, the blond couldn’t help but pat himself at the back.

 

He smirks at the taller one, then starts kissing him. The kiss is passionate and fiery, so fiery you can get scalded just by looking at it. Juyeon hungrily lunges his tongue inside Chanhee’s mouth. The blond keeps up with his pace, sucking the other’s warm tongue while his hands are busy groping Juyeon’s crotch and making him riled up.

 

They have to be quick or his members (and possibly the staff) would be looking all over the studios for them so Chanhee kneels in front of the taller, unbuttoning his pants and freeing his cock out of his black and red Calvin Klein boxers (the ones he love to see so much on Juyeon) and pumps it up and down.

 

Juyeon’s face is a work of art, deserving to be given a spot in the Louvre. The way his eyes are closed and he licks his lips moist and wet is arousing enough to make Chanhee get off but he has to focus on Juyeon, and Juyeon alone. He looks at the cock in front of him. Eight inches, as thick as a banana, with his head pinkish and precum freely oozing from the slit. He wastes no time and licks the liquid off the slit, eliciting a loud moan from the taller.

 

“Be quiet,” he admonishes and the younger obliges, stifling his mouth with his fist to keep any noises out of earshot of anyone. He slowly puts the massive tool inside his mouth, wrapping his pink lips around the girth and looking at Juyeon, whose eyes are closed out of pure pleasure.

 

He starts moving, bobbing his head up and down, making sure to keep his mouth tight around the younger’s cock. Juyeon immediately grabs the other’s hair and pulls it, the other gripping his cheeks and he starts bucking his legs to meet Chanhee’s mouth movements.

 

He looks at Juyeon whose makeup is now smudged and smeared around the eye area. He was also sweating profusely, and looks like it would take another round of touchups from the makeup artist noona before he could get his visuals perfectly by the time the cameras are rolling.

 

He pokes the younger’s cock slit, playing with the tip of his tongue, and that almost gave Juyeon a cardiac arrest. Then Chanhee traces the vein under his cock, where he could feel it pulsating. Chanhee plays with the underside of his cock, putting pressure on it with his tongue.

 

He allows Juyeon to fuck his face and to be honest, he’s quite worried with the situation they’re in right now. What if a staff member, or worse, a sasaeng fan finds them in this very, very compromising position? They could be saying goodbye already to their dreams and hopes, and all the years spent in training and preparations would be turned to waste, all because of a dangerous dalliance.

 

He is pulled back to reality (a little bit literally) when he hears Juyeon chanting his name like a mantra. He could also feel the other’s cock burgeoning slightly, a sign that he’s nearing his climax. Then he does the unexpected: he deep throats Juyeon’s cock, that sent the other moaning his name loudly the others outside could hear and moments later, he feels Juyeon’s cock spilling warm, thick cum inside his mouth.

 

The younger was still bucking his hips, still riding from his high and New does not waste a drop and swallows all the fluid in his mouth. He licks the cock clean before standing up, dusting his jeans and looking at the other.

 

“Well, pull your pants up. I’m not your assistant.”

 

The other obliges, and Chanhee could see his teammate’s knees wobbling. He chuckles to himself. Maybe I’m  _ that  _ good? He thinks to himself.

 

He pulls Juyeon out of the room, where Eric and Haknyeon greet them with bewildered faces.

 

“Where did you go? The managers are looking for you,” Eric asks Juyeon.

 

Juyeon was about to answer when Chanhee pushed the other two away. “Let’s go now. They’re in a hurry, right?” The two maknaes allow their hyung to push them lightly, still with confusion on their faces. Chanhee just does not trust Juyeon to answer questions after cumming in his mouth. He just can’t.

**Author's Note:**

> welp there it goes
> 
> show me some love on my twitter @/myjuyeoniverse


End file.
